


One Big Happy Family — *Suki*

by HufflepuffChildOfApollo



Series: One Big Happy Family [5]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: (Another tag that always applies), Badass Mai (Avatar), But that's unimportant, Firebenders are Really Warm, Gen, I'm milking that trope for all it's worth, That tag is always applicable, When you break out of prison together you have to be friends, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, actually i do, sorry I don't make the rules - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25052872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HufflepuffChildOfApollo/pseuds/HufflepuffChildOfApollo
Summary: There are some things you can't go through without becoming friends, and breaking out of prison together...isn't really something that Suki considers one of them, but it happens anyway.
Relationships: Mai/Zuko (Avatar), Suki & Zuko (Avatar), The Gaang & Zuko (Avatar)
Series: One Big Happy Family [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799011
Comments: 28
Kudos: 902





	One Big Happy Family — *Suki*

Suki is somewhat suspicious, at first, of the guy Sokka brings along to help. 

Mainly because he's the actual _Firelord's son,_ who burned down Suki's village. 

But after he gets himself chucked in the Cooler to aid their escape plan...

 _Suki_ can't stand cold temperatures for very long, so imagining what it must be like for a _firebender_ (whose whole _lives_ revolve around heat) — 

Nobody's going to do that for someone they hate, even to get out of here. 

Even when the escape plan fails, Zuko refuses to leave without Sokka when Suki does. 

Whatever differences they've had in the past, she's pretty sure she can trust him. And she'll have to if she wants to get out of here and have a chance of saving her girls. 

[∆]

Suki's on watch duty in the Temple courtyard. It's the middle of the night when the Fire Prince walks out, eyes still half-closed against the little light that comes from the campfire. He doesn't seem to notice Suki's there as he starts the firebending exercises he normally does with Aang. 

Eventually he stops, and just sits down at the edge of the Temple, his feet dangling over the cliff's edge. He looks tense. 

Suki approaches cautiously, sitting down on his right side so he knows she's there — she learned a while ago that his vision in his left eye isn't excellent, and peripheral's nearly nonexistent. She's tried to stay to his right when she can since then. 

"It's peaceful up here," Zuko says, surprising her a little. 

"Yeah," she agrees. "Windy, though. A little chilly sometimes."

He shrugs. "I can't really tell."

"Right, 'cause of your..." Suki gestures to her throat, trying to indicate flames. "Dragon thing." 

"Breath of Fire," he corrects. "It's similar to what airbenders use to regulate their temperatures." 

Suki's surprised by that. "Really?"

"You've never noticed how Aang never gets cold?" Zuko gestures back toward the room where the others are all sleeping. 

"I honestly thought it was his upbeat attitude that kept him warm," Suki answers truthfully. "I guess you learn something new every day."

"I guess." 

Zuko sighs, and Suki can feel him relax beside her. They sit in silence for a long time, until Hakoda comes to relieve Suki of watch duty. Zuko stands up and — to Suki's surprise — offers her his hand. She takes it, standing, and smiles. 

"Goodnight, Zuko."

"Goodnight." 

[∆]

Suki is _exhausted_ after taking down the airship fleet, so when Sokka drags her into the cuddle pile on Appa's side, she doesn't protest. 

She's curled up close to Sokka, when she notices the side closer to Zuko is...warm. Like, ridiculously warm. She realizes this makes sense, because he's a _firebender,_ so obviously he's gonna be warmer than most. 

She sighs, and lays her head on Sokka's chest. 

After all they've just been through —

They're all _alive._

She closes her eyes, Sokka's heartbeat at her ear, Zuko's warmth behind her, Toph snoring and Katara shuffling around in her sleep. And Suki rests, because it's been a long time since she's been able to _relax._

[∆]

Guarding the Fire Palace at night is a pretty good job. The girls were getting pretty bored, and it's honestly really satisfying to ~~kick the asses of~~ apprehend the ~~dickheads~~ people who are actually foolish enough to think they can get _past_ the Kyoshi Warriors. 

Suki guards Zuko's chambers herself, along with Ty Lee, most nights. Sometimes the Firelord doesn't sleep, spending the night pacing through the halls or reading scrolls in the library instead. Most of the nights when he _does_ sleep, they can hear him tossing and turning (and _screaming)_ all night. 

Ty Lee usually goes in and calms him down. Sometimes when Mai stays the night she doesn't need to. He usually sleeps better when he talks with Uncle Iroh before bed, too. 

One week, Ty Lee's off-duty, visiting her sisters (whom she's recently reconnected with). It's more pressure, guarding the chambers alone, but the others try to avoid the job when they can, so Suki won't force them to. She can manage. 

Zuko's not asleep — Suki can hear his footsteps pacing inside the room. Earlier he expressed his concern about them being one guard short, so Suki knows he's stressed. 

_Poor guy._ The assassination attempts keep coming, and it's hard for _Suki_ to rest, and she's been training for this kind of thing her whole _life_. She can't begin to imagine the stress _he_ must be under, the actual target of the attempts. 

A shadow moves in her peripheral vision. Outside, on the roof, a dark figure runs along the peak, arms outstretched behind them in a V. A hood covers their face as they approach the palace. 

Alarms go off in Suki's head. The figure is almost at Zuko's window. She _can't_ let them get in. Not tonight. 

She won't let Zuko down. 

There's a thud as feet hit the floor through the window. With no time to lose, Suki throws the door open —

And freezes in the doorway. 

Standing by the window, hood lowered, is Mai, her arms wrapped around Zuko's neck — and her face the picture of annoyance. Zuko's trying to hide his face behind his hand, his other arm around Mai's waist. Suki's clearly caught them mid-kiss, from the position they're in and the blush on both their faces. 

_Shit. Shit._ _**SHIT**. I am SO getting fired. Literally. He's going to incinerate me. _

"I told you you should've come in the normal way," Zuko grumbles, giving his girlfriend a Look. She must be immune to Looks, because she just rolls her eyes.

"The _normal way?_ You mean presenting my identity to the guards, having an armed escort up here, and having a group of Kyoshi Warrior chaperones outside the door until we're both asleep?" 

Suki doesn't really blame her for sneaking through the window. She knows from experience that it is _not_ fun trying to have alone time with your boyfriend whilst surrounded by nosy kids (which in all honesty, is what the Kyoshi Warriors _are_ — most of the girls guarding this place are younger than Suki). 

"S-sorry," Suki stammers. "I'll go." She turns to leave. 

"No, no, it's fine," Mai says, pulling away from Zuko and straightening her dress. " I would have liked a little longer to greet my boyfriend after not seeing him for a week, but I can't fault you for doing your duties." 

Well, at least _Mai_ isn't planning to kill her. 

Zuko sighs, now turning his Look to Suki. It's a little hard to take it seriously when his topknot's half-undone and he's still blushing. 

"Alright. I'm going to bed. Mai?"

"I'll go get some tea. Then I'll join you." Mai kisses Zuko on the cheek, before walking out. 

"Your concern and diligence is appreciated," Zuko says, inclining his head. "In the future, I'll warn you if Mai's visiting. And I will discuss with the guards about allowing her in by default, so she might not _have_ to sneak in again."

"Got it." 

Zuko nods, and it's pretty clear the conversation is over, so Suki bows and leaves the room before it can get any more awkward. 

But when Zuko does finally go to sleep, he stays that way all night, and Suki is immensely grateful for Mai sneaking in. If her friend gets peace of mind for a night, she'll allow a little rule-breaking. 

After Mai's fourth time breaking in, though, Zuko _does_ talk to the guards about allowing Mai a pass, and Suki's glad. 

She _never_ wants to walk in on them making out again. 

**Author's Note:**

> This didn't end up really as fleshed out as I wanted, because unfortunately we see so little of Suki and Zuko interacting in the show that it was hard to write their relationship. I really hope it turns out well! Thank you for reading!


End file.
